Silver Bullet
by SlytherinTribute12
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love on their last year at Hogwarts, and Hermione gets pregnant. She catches Draco cheating on her, hence, she never informed him about their child. She hasn't spoken to him in seven years, until faith brings them back together with the help of their daughter. But sadly, someone doesn't want them to be a family. USED TO BE: MEANT TO BE.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue!

Here's the full prologue.

**Summary: **The whole school never thought it was possible for the Slytherin Prince to fall for the Gryffindor Princess, but it did. They fell in love deep. Hermione thought he had changed for the good, but she was wrong when she caught him snogging Pansy Parkinson. Hermione gave herself to him, and she felt betrayed when she caught him cheating on her. When she graduated, she cut all her contacts with him. 9 months later, she gave birth for their child, and she had no intentions on telling Draco about her.

_Prologue _

When Hermione and Draco started talking during their last year at Hogwarts, they never would have thought their friendship could turn into something more. There were a lot of Draco's admirers who threatened to hurt Hermione if she didn't break off their relationship, but problems like these made their relationship stronger.

It took a lot more time for Hermione's friends to be accepting, but Blaise, Draco's best friend, treated Hermione like a sister. Hermione and Draco were the epitome of a perfect couple. Their love is what the whole school called, forbidden.

She was a Gryffindor muggle-born, and the best friend of Harry Potter for crying out loud, and he was a Slytherin pureblood, and ex-death eater.

It was amazing how long they lasted. Hermione even gave herself to him after many months of lusting over him.

Ever since they made love, Hermione thought nothing could possibly go wrong with their relationship, but she was in for a surprise when she found Draco snogging his ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson in an abandoned corridor.

By the looks of it, they seemed to be enjoying each other, seeing as they didn't even notice Hermione.

She slept in the Gryffindor Tower that night, pouring her feelings out to her three best friends, Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Angry was an understatement to how her friends reacted when she told them about Draco's wrong-doings. They insisted Hermione to break it off with him the next day, and she did just that.

He asked for a reason, and when she did, he denied it, saying Pansy must've slipped something into his drink during dinner.

Draco must've thought of Hermione as a git, if he thought she was going to fall for that lame excuse.

Every day until they graduated, Draco would corner Hermione asking for her forgiveness. She _almost_ gave in when she found out she was pregnant with his child.

Harry and Ron were upset with her for being so irresponsible and angry at Malfoy because he was the father of the unborn child. After watching Hermione shed tears for her stupidity, Harry and Ron gave in and promised her their support throughout her whole pregnancy.

She didn't want to inform Draco about their unborn child, thinking that he would just ask for her to get rid of it seeing as he never really cared for her.

When she announced to her friends that she was going to look after the baby on her own, Harry and Ron offered to help suggesting that she stay at 12 Grimmauld Place after graduation with Harry.

Hermione didn't know how she got so lucky to have such wonderful, supportive friends. When graduation came along, Hermione was already four months into her pregnancy. No one seemed to notice her tiny baby bump, due to her overly large uniform robes.

Just as Harry promised, he let Hermione stay at his place. Five months later, Harry rushed Hermione to St. Mungo's when she announced that her water broke.

"Lyra Sophia Malfoy." Hermione whispered, kissing her baby girl on the forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Yay! Sophia won.** What did you guys think, should I continue? Let me know if you have any suggestions to how daughter and father should meet!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Hermione and Draco would've ended up together in the books.

_Italicized is a flashback._

This chapter is long overdue, and I apologize. I've actually finished another version of this chapter, but I took in some of your guys' suggestion and revised it.

**Chapter 1: **

Surprisingly, Hermione somehow was able to contain the secrecy of her daughter within her close group of friends, including the Weasley family. They all adored little Lyra, even though her appearance was closely similar to Draco Malfoy with her light brown hair and silvery blue eyes.

Somehow, the dividing of traits of her parents weren't equal considering that Lyra was into Quidditch, and had a knack to get herself in trouble, just like her dear father. However, she obtained her mother's love for books.

After three years of living under Harry's roof, Hermione found it appropriate to find a home to share with her daughter.

With the help of Blaise, Lyra's Godfather and Draco's former best friend, they were able to move out of Grimmauld Place a week after her decision to move out.

_Hermione managed to come across a cozy looking home on the outskirts of Muggle London big enough to house Lyra and herself. _

"_Hermione, how do you want the living room to be arranged?" Blaise shouted from downstairs of the house. He had been very helpful with the two girls, helping them getting settled. Although he was Draco's best friend, he swore to Hermione that he would keep Lyra a secret considering that Hermione and he became very close during the time Hermione was with Draco._

_That was one of the reasons as to why she chose Blaise as her daughter's Godfather. At first, she saw it fitting to choose Harry and Ron, but Blaise was there during Hermione's journey of pregnancy, and also because he was the closest reminder Lyra would ever get of her father._

_Lyra and Blaise grew very fond of each other within the three years of Lyra's life. However, whenever Hermione saw the two spending some quality time together, she couldn't help but feel guilty at how Draco's best friend was acting as the father figure towards his daughter instead of him. _

_Hermione made her way down the stairs, with a three year old Lyra in her arms. After instructing Blaise on what she wanted the room to look like, she placed her daughter in her crib positioned in the corner of the room._

"_After finishing up with the place, how 'bout dinner at my place?" Blaise offered. The Zabini Manor became Lyra's second home for she always slept over there when Hermione was out of the country handling business meetings._

_Hermione hesitated on her answer. After a tiring day, she wanted nothing more than to sleep._

_Blaise saw the hesitation in Hermione's face, "I'll get the house elves to cook your favorite." He bribed, sending her his signature smirk. _

_Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright." Hermione mumbled under her breath; loud enough for him to hear. _

_Blaise took Lyra in her arms, waving her above his head. "It's a date." He declared, kissing the top of Lyra's head. _

A knock on the door brought Hermione back to reality. Knowing who it was, she quickly went to answer it. There stood the man that had been by her side throughout her whole journey after graduating Hogwarts; she was glad to have such a close friend like him.

It sometimes pained her knowing that he felt something more for her than she did him.

"Lyra, you have a visitor!" Hermione shouted after letting said visitor inside their home. Her daughter came running down the steps of the stairs, dressed in black jeans and a pink cashmere sweater with a black beret placed upon her blond head.

"Uncle Blaise!" Lyra sprinted towards her Godfather's open arms. Her mother couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Today was one of those days that Blaise took them out; whether a stroll through the park or lunch at his Manor, and Lyra was anxious the whole day.

The little girl has been bothering Hermione all day chanting "Is he here yet?" over and over.

"Who's ready for ice cream?" Hermione could see her daughter's eyes light up when Blaise asked the question. She was amazed at how he seemed to know just how to make her little girl happy.

Hermione and Blaise laughed as Lyra jumped up and down, clearly excited about today's activity.

They apparted to Diagon Alley and headed straight to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. When they were seated, several people that passed by their table commented on how beautiful Hermion's daughter was.

She blushed when Blaise spoke up, "She gets her beauty from her mother." He commented.

Hermione looked at him, and smiled; a silence looming over them.

Being finished with her ice cream, "Mum, may I go to the Quidditch Emporium next door. Please?" Lyra pleaded.

The little girl had always had an interest in Quidditch at such a young age, considering that she was surrounded with Quidditch players all her life. Ginny, being chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, and Ron being keeper for the Chudley Cannons increased Lyra's love for the sport because of all the Quidditch gear they showered her.

"Alright, we'll come with you." Her mother announced.

"I'm seven years old now, mum. I'll be fine." Blaise nodded in agreement with his goddaughter, wanting some alone time with Hermione.

"Scream if something's wrong." Blaise joked.

As Lyra headed out of the ice cream parlor, she heard her mother shout, "Be safe."

Lyra hovered at the back of the store, where all the brooms were displayed. She's always wanted a real broom, but her mother refused every time her Uncle Ron or Aunt Ginny presented her with one. Hermione argued that it wasn't safe yet for her to learn a real broom, so at the moment, Lyra had to settle for the toy broom her Godfather gave her for her Christmas.

On one of the walls of the store, Lyra spotted a poster of the Chudley Cannons.

"Are you a fan?" A voice asked behind her as she stared at a moving image of her Aunt Ginny hovering in the air, tossing a quaffle around.

She turned to see a man all dressed in black, with a friendly smile plastered on his face. He might've looked friendly, but her mum taught her not to talk to strangers. However, she didn't want to be rude, so she answered his question, "Yes, my aunt plays for the team." She explained, gesturing to Ginny's poster.

The man's eyes widened, wondering how the little girl with a nest of light brown hair could be related to a Weasley. Or Potter in Ginny's case.

"You're related to Ginny Potter?" He questioned Lyra.

"We're not blood related, but she's technically my aunt seeing as my mum and she are best friends." Lyra informed him.

"I see. Now what is a beautiful young girl doing at a Quidditch Shop all alone?" The man kneeled down so they were almost the same height. He noticed how her eyes were almost the same shade as his; icy, silvery blue.

"What's wrong with a girl being in a Quidditch Shop? Are we not allowed in here?" Lyra snapped at the stranger.

"Feisty little one." He laughed. "So do you play?" The man asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Lyra muttered sweetly, instantly feeling guilty to how she treated the man a few seconds ago. "I'm hoping to become Seeker for the Gryffindor team when I go to Hogwarts." She declared proudly.

Their conversation went on from there. The man was highly amused of Lyra's passion for Quidditch.

After talking for what seemed like so long, Lyra thought it inappropriate that she didn't know the man's name.

"My name is Lyra, by the way." Her mum warned her about not introducing herself with her full name. It was an easy request for her mother to make, so Lyra didn't question it.

"I'm Draco." He smiled at her.

"Did you know your name is a constellation, just like mine?" Lyra beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Indeed, little one." Draco said, secretly wishing he had a daughter just like Lyra.

If he only knew…

**A.N:** So they met at a Quidditch shop, what did you guys think ? Any suggestions for the next chapter? **IMPORTANT QUESTION: **Do you guys think that Hermione and Blaise should be in a relationship in the beginning of the story seeing as he's very close to Lyra and Hermione? Please review, and let me know! I promise they won't end very long though if you guys voted yes. This is in fact a Dramione after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You guys have voted on whether Hermione and Blaise should be in a relationship or not, and well. I'm gonna keep it the results a secret, I guess you'll just have to read and find out.**

**This chapter has A LOT OF FLASHBACKS.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Hermione and Draco would've ended up together in the books.

_**Meanwhile, next door at the ice cream parlor.**_

"He keeps asking about you, 'Mione." Blaise admitted.

Without having to mention a name, Hermione knew who he was talking about. She knew how difficult it was for him to betray his own best mate by having to deceit him by being in Hermione's life.

_Yesterday at the Zabini Corp._

"_How is she, mate?" Draco asked his vice-president slash best mate. _

"_She's doing fine." Blaise answered bluntly. He shuffled through the various paper works resting on top of his desk to make it seem like he was busy, for he didn't want to discuss Hermione with Draco. _

"_Do you think she'll agree to meet with me?" asked Draco; hope evident in his voice. _

"_She's a very busy woman, Drake." Replied he; "With how successful her Potions business is, she rarely leaves her office." Blaise lied. He knew Hermione only went to work for important board meetings for her company. Being CEO and part owner of her own company allowed her to pass on the harder parts of the job to someone else. That someone being Blaise; considering how he owns one of the biggest companies in the Wizarding World. _

"_I can set up a meeting with her. Tell her Malfoy Corporation wants to invest in her business." Draco announced; clearly proud of his idea. _

"_I don't think that's a smart thing for you to do. Shall I remind you what happened last month when you barged into her office pretending to be one of her clients?" It was a bad day for Draco Malfoy when he decided to impersonate one of Hermione's clients. _

_He nearly got castrated outside her office, for all her employees to witness. Ever since then, Draco made sure to run his ideas through Blaise being going through with them. _

"_I still love her, Blaise." He admitted to his friend. _She still loves you too, _Blaise thought. _

"One day, I'm going to run out of excuses to use as to why you can't meet with him." Continued Blaise. When she graduated Hogwarts, she convinced herself it was the end of Draco Malfoy. However, during her pregnancy with Lyra, Hermione had to get out of the country; considering how Draco tried so hard to get her to talk to him.

"_Are you sure about this?" Harry asked for the umpteen time._

"_Positive, Harry." A four months pregnant Hermione replied. Her having to relocate to one of the Zabini Estates in Italy was a late minute decision. Having almost encountered Draco in Diagon Alley with a very swollen stomach led her to the conclusion to move away until she gave birth to Lyra. _

"_Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. I may be a Slytherin, but I can keep a secret." Blaise smirked. _

"_Only because you're under the Unbreakable Vow, you twit." Hermione didn't find it necessary to perform an Unbreakable Vow with Blaise, granting how close they have become. _

"Maybe we can stage my death," Blaise gave her a weird look, "He'll be able to move on, and I'll be able to live peacefully with Lyra." He had to laugh at the confidence in Hermione's voice when expressing her plans to get rid of Draco.

Deciding to play along, he said, "How 'bout we get you to fall off a broomstick?"

"Very mature, Zabini." She snapped at him. Everyone knew flying a broom was Hermione's third biggest fear; failing her exams coming second, and losing Lyra on the top of her list.

"Back to last names, eh Granger?" It took long for him and Hermione to create a relationship on first name basis considering the house rivalry and prejudice between them during their earlier Hogwarts years. He smiled at the memory of the time Hermione called him by his first name.

Perhaps, if Draco hadn't got to Hermione first, Blaise would've established a relationship with her that involved more than friendship. Although, he understood that his best friend and Hermione were good for each other, hence, deciding to let her go.

His decision to do so had done wonders to him. Not only was he still part of her life, but she was like a sister to him.

After a casual conversation between the two, Hermione began to worry of the absence of her daughter. Saying that he needed to purchase new Quidditch gears, Blaise excused himself from the ice cream parlor to follow Lyra in the Quidditch shop.

"I'll come with you." Hermione offered.

"No, it's alright. You stay here, and catch up on your reading." He didn't want Hermione to accompany him next door for the reason that he wanted to buy his goddaughter a new racing broom, which would earn him a good hexing from Hermione if she knew.

"Alright." She huffed in defeat, taking out the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History _from her bag.

"Don't miss me too much." Blaise joked, before exiting the store.

…..

"I'd really like to buy a racing broom, but my Mum forbids it." Lyra cried out to Draco.

Not knowing the reason why, Draco had the urge to give the little girl what she wanted. His knees buckled at the sight of Lyra on the verge of tears.

"What if I buy you one?" Draco asked, wanting to cheer her up. "Then maybe, I can teach you how to ride it." He suggested.

Her eyes lit up at the news of her new friend buying her a racing broom. However, it quickly faltered to a frown when she realized how angry her mother would be at her for disobeying her wishes.

"My mum wouldn't be pleased with me knowing that I accepted such an offer from a person I just met," She regretfully declined. "But thank you for such a generous offer, Mister Malfoy." Lyra added, trying to be polite.

Draco's eyes widen as Lyra spoke; mesmerized by the intelligence she possessed at such a young age. By the well mannered behavior the little girl demonstrated, Draco couldn't help but think if she came from a pureblood family.

His thoughts were quickly forgotten at the scene of Lyra running to the arms of a dark-skinned man at the entrance of the shop.

"B-Blaise?" Draco stuttered, realizing that the dark-skinned man was his best mate.

Somehow, Draco found his way a few inches away from the duo. He had been best mates with Blaise ever since their Hogwarts years, always telling each other everything. Yet, Blaise failed to mention him being a godfather to such an intelligent, little girl like Lyra.

Blaise stood at the entrance of the shop, with Lyra in his hands, completely stupefied and speechless at the sight of Draco in front of him. He was relieved that he made Hermione stay behind, knowing that she wasn't yet ready to confront Draco about Lyra.

"Uncle Blaise, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Mister Draco." Both Blaise and Draco turned their heads at the little girl.

Blaise seemed to find his voice back at the sound of Lyra speaking. "Princess, why don't you head back to the ice cream parlor, and tell your mum about your new friend." He instructed her. "Then tell her that I'll stop by later this evening." He placed Lyra back on the ground, kissing the top of her head farewell.

"Why in the bloody hell didn't I know you had a goddaughter?" Draco screamed, once Lyra was out of the store.

"Because I didn't tell you." Blaise replied matter-of-factly. "I don't remembering signing a contract that required me to tell you every aspect of my life." He snapped at Draco; annoyed at his friend's outrage over nothing.

"I guess you're right." Draco admitted, realizing how immature he was acting about the whole situation. "Who's her mother anyways? Lyra, I mean. She's a really lovely little girl." Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

"You don't know her." Blaise quickly retorted.

"I would like to meet her," Both men were surprised to Draco's announcement. "I'm quite fond of Lyra, and I want to teach her how to ride a racing broom."

"Her mother won't allow it." Blaise answered coldy.

"I'm sure you can arrange something for me to get to know Lyra better without her mother knowing," Draco admitted it was a pretty sly thing for him to suggest, but something was drawing him to Lyra. He was highly intrigued by the little girl.

Although Blaise didn't want to disobey Hermione's wishes, he couldn't deny the fact that Draco was his best mate the longest. He had been guilty for so long now for not informing his own best mate about his own daughter. Blaise thought that if he allowed Draco to spend some time with Lyra, it would lessen his wrong doing.

"I'll see what I can do, mate." Hermione wouldn't be too happy if she found out that Blaise was helping Draco with Lyra, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Draco not even knowing the fact that Lyra was his daughter was an added bonus.

"Thanks, mate." With that said, Blaise apparated out of the store, and into Hermione's home.

**A/N: **What do you guys think of the story so far? Please let me know what you think. Any suggestions, or a scene in the story that you want to take place? Just review and let me know! I've been wondering, **is it better to purchase the set of Harry Potter books or the DVDS? Review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

This is kinda late, but I just wanted to congratulate Slytherin for winning house cup on Pottermore. Having the second lowest amount of members, we still managed to pull through. Good job with the other houses as well. Add me; Draconisseeker210.

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! **

Having to listen to her daughter talk about the man who helped conceive her without having the urge to hex someone was perhaps, Hermione's biggest accomplishment. How Lyra knew of the man, Hermione did not know.

Unpleasant thoughts clouded Hermione's mind as she listened to her daughter describe how kind Draco was to her. _He was never kind. He was a selfish git, and a poor excuse for a wizard. _

"And then Uncle B came to get to." Lyra concluded her story; sadness gleaming in her eyes.

_Speak of the Devil's name, and he shall appear._

"Put your bloody wand away." Blaise demanded urgently at Hermione, as he stepped out of their fireplace.

"Watch your language around my daughter, Zabini." She warned him. _Last names equal a really angry Hermione. _

After instructing Lyra to go to her room, Blaise made sure he disarmed Hermione; scared that she would hex him in the middle of their argument.

"Explain." Hermione ordered. As they settled into the living room, Blaise made sure to put a much space between Hermione and him. The coldness emitting from her voice, plus the death glare she was sending him aroused goose bumps from Blaise's arms.

As he told Hermione the story, he made sure to choose his words carefully. He explained to her how Draco had no clue to Lyra's relation with Hermione, nor did he have any suspicions that Lyra was his daughter.

"That's complete rubbish!" Hermione yelled out; fuming with anger. "He's probably known all these years that Lyra was his daughter, and he was just waiting for the right opportunity to present himself back into our lives." She explained, frantically.

Blaise, who thought she was overreacting, rolled his eyes at her. "We both know Draco, Hermione, and one thing Draco doesn't have is patience. If he knew of Lyra, then he would've taken action the first chance he got." With Blaise's words, Hermione relaxed a bit, knowing she was being a bit paranoid.

"What did you tell him when he asked what your relation to Lyra was?" She asked, curiously.

"I told him that Lyra was my distant niece from my mother's side." He lied. Although he knew that what he was about to do may jeopardize his friendship with Hermione, he couldn't deny Draco his own daughter; even if he had no clue about it. "He seemed to believe me. After that we went out separate ways." Blaise searched Hermione's face for any sign that she doubted him; when he heard her release a sigh of relief, he followed suit.

However, if Blaise knew Hermione, she would want to take action to make sure Lyra never accidentally had an encounter with her real father ever again. "What if Lyra and I move to Australia. My parents would be delighted to have us!" Hermione suggested, on cue.

During the summer before Hermione began her seventh year; when all was well in the Wizarding World once again, she decided to find her parents and restore back their memories of her.

With Harry training to be an Auror, and Ron travelling with his team at the time, Hermione had no one to accompany her on her trip to restore her parents' memories. Seeing as they became good friends in the process of trying to rebuild Hogwarts, Draco gladly volunteered to go on the trip with her.

"_We've used every tracking spell known to wizard and witches, and we still haven't found my parents." An eighteen year old Hermione cried out. _

_It's been weeks since their search began, and in no time, they would be expected to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Harry and Ron declined the offer to be able to stay at Hogwarts for one more year, but Hermione happily obliged. _

"_We've worked our bloody arse off for you to give up now, Hermione Jean Granger!" Draco yelled at her, trying to encourage her to not lose hope._

_When he saw that his words caused her to shed more tears, he pulled her into his arms; whispering words of comfort into her ears. _

"_Shh…Granger." Draco whispered over and over again, his chin resting on the top of her head as he stroked her curls with his free hand. _

"_I miss them so much…Draco..." She choked out._

_Never having to go through the same experience, Draco kept quiet and listened as she poured her heart out to him. _

_Their search for the next few days was silent; not wanting to discuss the intimacy and affection they exchanged a few days back. Without having much progress, Draco resorted to Dark Magic. At first, Hermione stubbornly refused; saying how they could get caught and be sent to Azkaban. _

_Although, after reassuring her that the Ministry wouldn't dare to send a war hero to prison, Hermione reluctantly agreed._

_Both of them, tired and restless, stood on the front porch of a small cottage secluded from the busy city. _

_Regaining back control of her shaking hands, Hermione knocked on the mahogany door, and waited for the residence to answer._

"_May I help you?" The door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman._

_Hermione too stunned to say anything. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this here is Hermione Granger, your daughter." Draco said, realizing that Hermione wasn't planning to speak. _

"You choose now to be unpractical?" Blaise asked.

"I like to be prepared, that's all. One day, Draco will come barging back into my life, and take Lyra away from me." She explained.

"You know Draco isn't capable of doing as such." He said, trying to defend his mate. "How do you think Lyra will feel when you tell her that you're separating her from the Weasleys and Potters? The families she's lived with her whole life." Blaise added.

Hermione sighed, knowing that Blaise was right. She couldn't to that to her only daughter. Being an only child, Hermione knew how it felt to be alone. Certainly not the feeling she wanted her daughter to experience.

"I just don't want him near Lyra." Hermione told him.

"In four years, she'll be off to Hogwarts, so you have nothing to worry about." Blaise wanted to tell Hermione that Draco wouldn't get near her daughter, but that wouldn't be happening if Blaise had anything to do with it.

"You're right." She laughed, shaking off her nervousness. "I'm just being paranoid. It's not as if my daughter will be having secret meetings with her real father." She smiled sheepishly.

**a/n: **Short, I know. I haven't updated for three days, and I just wanted to get a chapter out there for my readers!

On the other hand, do you guys have a **Pottermore account? **If so, let me know! I'd love to Wizard Duel with you guys sometime.

Can you guys guess how Hermione will encounter Draco? Or How Draco will find out that Lyra is his daughter? **REVIEW & LET ME KNOW YOUR GUESSES. **

Copy & Paste this code for an image of the **Harry Potter Wallets **I made. Let me know what you think of them, yeah ?

albums/q464/gigi9986/?action=view¤t;= 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Sorry for the late update! I decided to continue my tumblr blog dedicated to Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and Twilight, so I've been really busy setting it up! And did you guys hear, Kristen Stewart cheated on Robert Pattinson ? How scandalous!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Hermione and Draco would've ended up together in the books. They. Are. Meant. To. Be. Together.

"What do you mean our warehouse was robbed?" Hermione yelled into the fireplace. "That's rubbish! I set up the protection wards myself." She added.

It was a Saturday morning when Hermione's assistant ringed her up via Floo, informing her how their company warehouse was robbed of all their potions; from Pepper Up Potions to Veritaserum.

"We're so sorry, Miss Hermione. Somehow, the group of robbers knew the counter-curse for all the wards you performed." Her assistant, Gwen, cried out.

Hermione fell backwards on the sofa, hands on her face. _"Why do these things always happen to me?" _She thought to herself.

"We need you to come in to sign some papers for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They need us to shut down our warehouse for further investigation." Gwen said.

"I'll be there; right after I drop off my daughter at the Zabini Manor." Hermione replied.

Just as Hermione disconnected the Floo Network, Lyra skipped into the room, with her toy broom in hand.

"Did I hear correctly, Mum?" Lyra questioned; a smile across her face. "I'm off to Uncle Blaise for the day?" She beamed.

The way Lyra's face lit up at the mention of being able to spend the day with her Godfather awfully her of the way Draco's face beamed with happiness when she accepted to be his girlfriend. Their physical similarities no doubt proved that they were daughter and father.

"_What if she says no, mate?" Draco asked nervously. _

"_Well then, sucks for you." Blaise retorted with a chuckle. _

_Abruptly, Draco's pacing stop, only to reach for a pillow to throw at his friend. When it hit Blaise smack on the head, it only caused the Italian Slytherin to laugh._

"_Seriously, Draco. You throw like a girl." He teased. _

"_You're supposed to be supportive, and make me less nervous, but the only thing you're accomplishing is getting on my bloody nerves!" Draco yelled; beads of sweat traveling down his forehead. _

"_If you wanted a supportive friend; you should've called upon someone from Hufflepuff. But honestly, I don't know what's got your knickers in a twist. You've been trying to woo her ever since the start of first term, there's no way she's going to say no." Blaise assured him._

_Draco, however, didn't have time to retort back, for the person he'd been dreading to see, entered through the portrait hole, a stack of books at hand._

"_Hello Draco, Blaise." She smiled at them as she made her way to the coffee table separating the two Slytherins. _

"_Hello Hermione." Blaise acknowledge._

_Draco couldn't seem to find his voice, for he stayed silent the entire time. He was nervous. _Draco Malfoy _was nervous for Merlin's sakes. A Malfoy never gets nervous; especially when asking a girl out no less. _

_Blaise's voice suddenly broke Draco out of his trance when he heard his best mate bid goodbye. _

"_Oh no. You don't have to leave just because I'm here. I'll be up in my room anyways. You won't even know I'm here." Hermione told Blaise. _

"_It's no trouble, Hermione. I was on my way out anyways." He replied. "I couldn't stand this git's presence any longer." Blaise nodded his head in Draco's direction, causing Hermione's laughter to fill the room._

_Draco sent Blaise a death glare. Only he had the right to make Hermione laugh and smile like that. He hated to admit it, but bloody hell, Draco Malfoy was jealous, and Blaise didn't fail to notice. _

"_I best be going." Blaise announced, giving Hermione a peck on the cheeks nonchalantly. "Good luck, mate." He muttered into Draco's ear as he patted his friend's back. _

_Draco's fist clenched at his sides, resisting the urge to punch Blaise in the face for kissing _his _Hermione on the cheek. _

_Before Blaise could make it out of the portrait hole, he turned around, and said, "And Hermione, try not to be late for dinner tonight." He winked at her before making his exit._

_Hermione turned to Draco, confusion plastered on her face. "Why would I be late for dinner?" She asked him. _

"_I have no idea." Draco lied._

"_Okay then." Hermione said, making her way to the couch. "Have you started on your Potions essay yet?" She questioned him, as she sat on the couch, pulling him down with her._

"_Look Hermione. I need to ask you a question." _Way to be subtle Draco. _He can hear his inner voice mocking him for his eagerness to ask Hermione to be his girlfriend. "I really like you Hermione. I've fancied you ever since last summer when I went to Australia with you." Draco began, pouring his heart out to her._

"_That's not a question, Draco." _Way to ruin the moment, Hermione. _Honestly, she'd seen this coming. She and he shared enough amount of intimacy to know that neither of them wanted to be more than friends. Hermione has never seen Draco look so vulnerable, and although she was a Gryffindor at heart, a little fun never hurt anyone. _

"_What did you think of the test we had in Ancient Runes? Quite easy, don't you think?" Hermione rambled on purposely, trying to stray Draco away from his question. "And the potion we had to make today in Potion's class!" She exclaimed. "It was very difficult, don't you think?" She asked. _

"_Woman! Will you shut up and let me ask my fucking question?" Draco yelled. Seeing the Slytherin Prince jittery was quite a sight. The way his face turned into the color of a Weasley's hair due to his anger and impatience caused Hermione to laugh._

"_What are you laughing at?" Draco questioned, but the only answer he received was Hermione's continuous laughter. "Answer the bloody question." He demanded._

_After regaining her composure, she replied calmly, "You told me to shut up, so I shall shut up." _

"_You know I didn't mean it." He said softly. "I wanted this to be special! Now I've gone and ruined it." Draco whined. _

"_You don't know that." Hermione reassured him, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Now go on, and as that ruddy question of yours." She instructed him. "My homework is calling my name, you know." _

"_Only if you promise not to interrupt me." _

"_I promise." She smiled at him. _

"_As I was saying," Draco began. "I really like you Hermione. I like how you seem to care about your _Hogwarts: A History _book more than anything." When he saw Hermione's mouth open to prove him wrong, no doubt; he shushed her. "I like how you always know the answer to things. I like how you bite your lip when you're having trouble with a question on your homework. I like how you're too bloody nice for your own good." They both laughed at the last part, for they both knew it was true. "I like everything about you, even that untamable hair of yours." He smirked. "What I'm trying to say is…" _

"_You like me, I get it." Hermione interrupted._

"_Yes, I think I've gotten that message through your thick skull by now," Draco joked. "What I was trying to say, before you rudely interrupted me, is…" With their bodies turned towards each other, Draco took her hands in his to make the moment more special, "Will you be my girl friend, Hermione?" He asked, hope gleaming in his eyes. _

"_It's about time!" Draco was surprised at Hermione's sudden outburst, but was happy to find out that Hermione had been waiting for him to ask the question. _

"_I take that as a yes?" He smirked._

"_Shut up, and kiss me already!" Hermione demanded her boyfriend. _

_His face beamed with happiness to hear her words. He was like an eleven year old boy receiving his wand for the first time._

"_As you wish, m'lady." He laughed. _

_Their lips met, and Hermione's homework was completely forgotten. His hands remained at her waist, and her hair; fearing that they might be going a little too fast if he explored any further._

_Her moans in between their kisses urged him to continue; only breaking from the kiss when they needed to breathe. After a supply of air, they went back to snogging each other. _

_That night, they never left the comforts of their common room. That night, in the Great Hall, Blaise was smiling to see neither the Head Girl nor Head Boy was present for dinner. _

Hermione laughed at the memory, but quickly turned her attention back to her daughter to answer her question.

"Yes, ear. And please," Her mother began. "Don't give him any trouble." She pleaded with Lyra.

Her daughter gasped at her request. "Trouble is like my twin, mother. It's like you don't know me at all." Lyra teased, before departing the room to pack her bag.

/

After explaining the situation to Blaise, he was more than eager to watch over Lyra for the day. Hermione was grateful, but that didn't stop her from threatening him to keep her daughter away from a racing broom.

"You worry too much, Hermione." He told her before she departed.

"Remember what I told you, Lyra. About getting into trouble." Hermione warned her daughter.

"Yes, mum. I remember. I'll get into as much trouble as I can." Lyra joked, causing her godfather to laugh at her antics.

"Lyra!" Hermione gasped.

"You worry too much, mother." Her daughter said, mimicking her godfather's words.

When Hermione departed from Zabini Manor, Blaise turned to Lyra.

"What would my little princess like to do today?" He asked, tapping the tip of her noise, emitting a giggle from her lips. "A game of Quidditch, perhaps? Or a trip to Diagon Alley? Better yet, why won't we pay Mister Draco a visit at his office?"

**A/N: What did you guys think? **

If you have a tumblr, feel free to follow me: slytherin— .com (two dashes)

For those who have heard about Kristen Stewart cheating on Robert Pattinson with a married man, what do you guys think? I'd like to know what you guys think about the whole thing!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I went back to the previous chapters to correct my mistake. Lyra doesn't have blond hair. She has light brown hair, close to dirty blonde and silver eyes like her father. Hermione doesn't work for the Ministry; she owns her own Potions company.**

**Happy Birthday Joanne Kathleen Rowling**

**Harry James Potter**

**A/N: **I updated yesterday, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the person who created the world of Harry Potter, J.K Rowling. The Queen of all Potterheads.

"Mummy's going to hex you; just thought I'd warn you." Lyra smirked.

Thanks to the wards that were set up around the company, the two visitors weren't allowed to apparate inside the building. In an alley, not far from Malfoy Inc., Lyra and Blaise were force to walk from there to their destination.

"She's not going to if you don't tell her about it." Blaise replied matter-of-factly, as he pressed the button for the elevator door to open.

"Mummy says I shouldn't lie." She huffed, entering the lift with her godfather.

"It's okay to lie once and a while, especially if it means protecting those you love." He argued.

"You're only saying that because you're a Slytherin." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Curse Hermione for passing on her intellect to her daughter." _Blaise thought.

"Just don't tell your mother, understand?" He asked sweetly.

"Alright, but I expect something in return." She smiled slyly.

Blaise just smiled for he noticed his goddaughter showing her Malfoy side. _"She's going to be sorted in Slytherin, no doubt." _He wanted to tell her, but he didn't have time to for Draco saw them coming out of the lift and call him over to his office.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked, but he couldn't hide the fact the he was thrilled for some company. He had just gotten out of a board meeting, and boy, was he bored.

"I was told to babysit this little one," Blaise replied, gesturing to Lyra, who was hiding behind him. "Thought I'd share my misery with you." He added, causing Lyra to step out of her hiding place to face her godfather.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my company?" The little girl huffed.

The sight of Blaise being cornered by a seven year old girl caused chuckles to emit from Draco's throat.

"Think this is funny, huh Ferret?" Blaise said, ignoring Lyra's question.

"I find it quite hilarious, Italian prat." Draco argued back.

Out of the blue, he saw Lyra standing in front of him, with her right hand reaching out. Draco looked at her, confused.

"You said a bad word. You owe me a galleon." Lyra declared.

Draco looked at Blaise for confirmation of the situation, but his friend just stood there smirking, motioning him to pay up to the little girl.

"I don't owe you anything." Draco replied stubbornly as he looked down at Lyra.

"My mummy says that every time someone swears in front of me, they owe me a galleon!" She argued.

"How 'bout I give you two sickles?" He compromised.

"You said the 'P' word. That costs a galleon." She said.

Draco laughed at her witty comebacks. Lyra reminded him of the only person who could outsmart his snarky comments.

_It was Valentine's Day, and half of Hogwarts were in Hogsmeade with their dates. Hermione and Draco were walking the streets of the village holding hands when Ernie Macmillan tried to make a move on Hermione. _

"_Get your hands off my girl, Macmillan." Draco warned._

"_She doesn't seem to mind. Do you, love?" Macmillan replied huskily, making his way closer to Hermione. _

"_She's mine, and if you ever go near her ever again, I'll castrate your balls off without magic." Draco said, wrapping his hand around Macmillan's neck._

"_How barbaric of you!" Hermione exclaimed after Macmillan scurried off.  
_

"_I was just protecting what is mine." _

"_You don't own me."_

"_Not yet, I don't. But when we're married, you'll be mine, and every one will know it." Draco replied matter-of-factly._

"_What makes you think I'm going to marry an insufferable git like you?" Hermione questioned._

_Feeling a little hurt by her claim, he snapped, "Fine! I don't want to marry a mudblood anyways. You're just going to tarnish the Malfoy line." He barked at her. _

_When he saw her eyes glistening from the tears that were ready to escape, he felt guilty for what he said. _

"_That's low, Malfoy. Even for you." She said before walking out on him. _

_The rest of the day, Hermione and Draco ignored each other. It was the first and last Valentine's Day they spent together. _

"I don't have a galleon." He lied.

"I want your watch." Lyra demanded.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "E-excuse me?" He chuckled. "What's a little girl like you going to do with a watch as expensive as mine?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to sell it, and buy a racing broom."

Blaise laughed at his goddaugher's antics.

"Just give her the bloody galleon, Draco." He said; tired of watching the two bicker.

"Only if you give her one first." Draco smirked.

"Why would I give-?" He stopped in the middle of his sentencing, realizing he just swore in front of his godchild.

"Pay up. Both of you." Lyra said, smirking, as she held out both of her hands to the two men.

"Are you sure that she's only seven years old?" Draco asked jokingly.

"Posi.." Blaise started, but was rudely interrupted by Draco's assistant.

"There's a Miss Hermione Granger in the lobby throwing hexes at every one stopping her from coming up to your office, Mr. Malfoy." His assistant announced.

"Mummy's here!" Lyra was jumping up and down in excitement, while Blaise stood frozen; shocked and terrified at the same time.

Draco was too dumbfounded to even speak. Who knew? His ex-girlfriend had moved on, and had a child no less. No wonder the little girl reminded Draco so much of Hermione.

/

After getting the paper works settled down, Hermione instructed her employees to go home before she headed to Zabini Manor to pick up Lyra. Although, when she arrived, she was greeted by Blaise's personal house elf.

"Where did Blaise take my daughter?" She asked nicely.

"Master took Miss Lyra to his friend Mister Draco, Miss." The little elf stuttered.

Hermione saw red. She stomped out of the Manor to the apparition point ready to apparate to Malfoy Inc. To say that she was angry with Blaise was an understatement.

Blaise was her daughter's godfather! Hermione thought she could trust him, but she was wrong. She'll never allow Blaise near her daughter ever again.

_He has no right to take my daughter to him without my permission! _She thought angrily as she trudged her way pass the crowd in front of the tall company building.

The lady at the front desk, seeing Hermione with her wand out, approached her.

"Miss, I suggest you put away your wand. You're scaring our employees and customers." The lady with the glasses said.

"I don't care." Hermione replied icily. "I want to speak to Draco Malfoy." She demanded.

"Do you have a meeting?"

"No, but..."

"Without a meeting, you will not be able to see him."

Hermione was angry enough; she could hex someone's head off. But being the cool-headed that she was, she took in deep breathes to calm herself.

"I am a War Hero. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." Hermione declared.

She felt guilty for abusing her power, but Harry and Ron did it all the time. For selfish reasons too!

After a few hexes thrown here and there, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Granger. I'd gladly appreciate it if you didn't destroy my company." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Where is my daughter, you ferret?" She glared.

"Mummy!" Lyra ran to Hermione, clutching her arms around her mother's waist.

"Hermione, let me explain." Blaise pleaded.

**A/N: Do you guys have any questions? I know this chapter mostly involves dialogue, but I sort of rushed it. Next chapter will have a lot more explanation though! Promise.**

**REVIEW, and tell me what you guys think! **

**Do you think Hermione should forgive Blaise for betraying her trust? **


	7. Chapter 6

*[Author Note]I know you guys probably hate me because it's been forever since I've updated. It's been kind of hectic for me. I just moved, and I'm still getting use to my new school and everything. I've been depressed this past month, and what better to make myself feel better than writing? Anyways, I'm on the road of writing several new chapters to make up my absence. Just please be patient with me!*


End file.
